As a packing member for articles which is used for sending articles to a recipient, a lightweight and heavy-duty cardboard box is usually used. This type of cardboard box is called an individual packing cardboard box for packing a minimum unit of articles. At least the address and the name of the recipient of articles is displayed on such an individual packing cardboard box. The name of articles, or the trademark or service mark of the manufacturer, dealer or distributer of articles can be additionally displayed on the cardboard box by printing in advance (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Tokkai 2001-294225).